


Chaotic Christmas

by Deijnar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Choi twins, Christmas, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fluff, I know it's June, Vanderwood - Freeform, cabin in the woods, mistletoe (bc ofc there's a mistletoe), present exchange, yes christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deijnar/pseuds/Deijnar
Summary: MC and the Choi twins are spending Christmas together but surprisingly, another guest appears.





	Chaotic Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reifromrfa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reifromrfa/gifts).



> Okay, so, this was a present for a dear friend of mine for a secret Santa exchange and she made me post it finally, even if it's June :D maybe someone will find and like it ^^

MC had accepted long ago that this year’s christmas wouldn’t be silent and peaceful at all. But the chaos she was mired in was more than she could have ever prepared herself for.

Looking back she should have expected it would be the craziest holidays mankind had ever heard of, given the fact that she would spend it with not only one but both of the Choi twins. And just to be clear, she had _known_ that this would be a… special christmas. When you’re assigned to making sure of Saeran not giving in to the desire of stabbing his brother, you know what you’re getting into. Or, at least, you could imagine the level of ‘uniqueness’ of the event.

But whatever scenarios and ways to handle those she’d imagined beforehand were all obsolete the very moment Saeyoung opened the door to the cottage he’d (hopefully) rented.

“Just follow the great, trusted, powerful 707 into our own little winterwon-” he babbled playfully until the sight of an unexpected figure standing in front of them caused him to halt. “Miss Vanderwood! Didn’t I give you the holidays off?” He tapped his chin thoughtfully while his counterpart simply glared at him, clearly already cursing whatever reason he was here for. “Ah! You love me way too much to be without me for so long, that’s it, isn’t it?” The redhead cupped his own cheeks and puckered his lips, causing Vanderwood (and Saeran) to groan and roll their eyes irritated.

“Shut up, idiot. You know I had no choice” Vanderwood growled lowly, already running out of patience.

“HA! _Choi_ ce!” Seven wheezed, only earning deadly glares in response. Before he could say another thing Saeran walked past him, deliberately bumping his shoulder into him. He didn’t bother to give any kind of greeting to Vanderwood before he disappeared into one of the rooms.

“Lovely. I already like that one more than you” Vanderwood commented as he finally noticed MC. “Oh. You brought the little lady.” His annoyed expression softened ever so slightly. “Seems I’m not the only sane person up here after all.”

MC took this as her cue to walk in, taking a moment to gently place a hand on Vanderwood’s arm and smile up at him before she walked past him. “It’s nice to have you here” she said genuinely and she’d sworn that for a second a positive emotion flashed over his features but it was gone before she could put a name to it.

“Yeah. Whatever” he answered and turned away from her. Was he... blushing? “I’m only here to force Seven to get his work done before the holidays start so… I’ll be gone in a bit anyways.”

However, Vanderwood was _not_ gone in a bit, given that it had begun to snow heavily while the two agents had worked without either of them noticing. After three hours of constant snowing there was no way to get out of the cabin in one piece. And the snow had yet to stop falling.

“What kind of fucking joke it this?!” Vanderwood cursed as he forcefully rattled at the door, unsuccessfully trying to open it.

“Oh, look, Miss Vandy will stay with us tonight! It’s a christmas miracle! Saeran, isn’t that great?” Beneath all of his silly joking, Saeyoung seemed genuinely happy. His brother… not so much.

“I can barely contain my excitement” he answered deadpanned, not looking up from the flowers he was arranging on the coffee table.

“Knew it” Seven answered satisfied, completely ignoring the unambiguous sarcasm in his voice.

Watching the scene (admittedly a little amused) MC stood up, feeling the need to step in before Vanderwood would break the door or Saeyoung’s neck. She placed a soothing hand on his shoulder and smiled at him as he turned around to face her.

“I’m sure we can make this work” she said in the most comforting tone she could muster, her eyes searching his for any emotion that wasn’t burning rage. She found it the same second he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

“We have to. Or else someone will get murdered tonight.” With that he turned away from her and sat down on the couch with crossed arms, staring out of the window with a forced indifference.

Still smiling MC shook her head over herself. Presumably, she absolutely shouldn’t but for some insane, unknown reason she found this moody, rude and impulsive guy charming. Overwhelmingly so.

And if she wasn’t mistaken he didn’t hate her as much as every other human being on the entire planet as well.

For a short moment she considered to sit down beside him and try to talk to him but she came to the conclusion that he had to accustom himself to the newfound situation first and decided to give him some space for now.

Instead, she turned to face Saeran who tried to sneak back into his room unnoticed. “Saeran, would you like to help me cooking dinner for all of us?” she asked sweetly, knowing exactly how much he loved to cook. There weren’t a lot of things Saeran enjoyed to do but cooking definitely was one of them.

As expected his face lit up as much as it could without actually breaking into a smile and he nodded. “But you’ll have to stop me from poisoning his plate” he murmured for only her to hear, pointing at his brother. MC chuckled, looking over at Saeyoung who’d begun to hum christmas carols and bobbed on his heels to his own tune.

“That’s what I’m here for” she answered with a grin and headed into the kitchen.

Cooking with Saeran was always a pleasure for MC. Not only did she enjoy to prepare food for friends and family, it also delighted her to watch Saeran work with abandon. To see how he flourished while experimenting with spices and tastes, adding his very own touch to what he created and getting better at it with every single meal. The only few times she had ever spotted an actual smile on his face had all happened inside a kitchen before dinner. Just like this time.

And MC was smiling too, happy that she’d managed to brighten up Saeran’s christmas.

***

Dinner was a whole new, chaotic adventure, especially after the calm, peaceful cooking with Saeran. But MC considered it a victory that no one threw food (or anything else) around the room.

Still, she didn’t get a single minute of rest. Now she had to handle two pouting and whining children, trapped inside the bodies of adult men.

“But we’ve waited, like, our entire lives to finally celebrate a decent christmas! Don’t make us wait another night!” Saeyoung begged, dramatically falling to his knees. Normally Saeran would glare daggers at him for such an action but right now he was too busy making puppy eyes at MC himself.

It had been an exhausting day for MC and she was too tired to argue with these two. So she just sighed in defeat.  
  
“Okay, fine. Go get your presents from your rooms and we’ll meet in front of the chimney in two minutes” she said drained but affectionate. While Seven jumped to his feet and stormed into his room, Saeran took the time to send her a thankful glance before he disappeared as well.

“I didn’t sign up to spend christmas in a fucking kindergarten” Vanderwood, who was still sitting on the couch, muttered disgruntled and MC decided that she was also too tired to keep being kind to this grumpy guy.

“If this truly was a kindergarten I’d throw you out for your language” she retorted instantly without even looking at him. It was a shame, really, because this way she missed Vanderwood’s lips turning into a grin for the very first time this evening.

“Oh, is that so? You really would kick out a guy as handsome as me?” he asked smugly and MC finally turned around to face him, eyebrow raised.

“Most definitely so” she responded unimpressed, thankful that her voice didn’t give away the things his smirk did to her heart.

Before he could answer again they heard Saeyoung’s voice from behind them: “Mom and dad may be fighting again but fear not, little brother, they still are completely head over heels for each other.”

Without any kind of warning a pillow flew through the air just a heartbeat later, hitting him right into his face.

“Shut up, idiot” Vanderwood snarled but MC didn’t fail to see the shade of light pink on his cheeks.

“You’ll never manage to silence the voice of truth!” Seven exclaimed with his arms raised into the air, suddenly standing on top of the coffee table and almost kicking Saeran’s flowers to the ground.

MC held a plate out to him she had brought from the kitchen earlier. “Cookies?” she asked innocently.

Seven stared at the plate with wide eyes. “Oh, but she can” he stated, jumped off the table and stuffed two into his mouth at once. “Amd mow - prewents!” he mumbled excited, dropping onto the carpet with a package in hand that was so poorly wrapped that it could only have been his doing.

“This one's for you, Saeran” he said after swallowing the cookies and handed him an envelope he’d pulled out of his pocket. Seven seemed sheepish all of a sudden and MC had to hide her smile behind her hand. He truly was nervous if his brother would like the present or not and it was so utterly adorable that she couldn’t help but burst with joy.

His fear seemed entirely unnecessary though, because when Saeran opened the envelope his eyes began to sparkle immediately. “A gift card. For an ice cream shop” he whispered, hardly trying to not show how much he truly liked it. Obviously, his plan didn’t work out too well.

With a bright smile on his face, Saeyoung chimed in. “But you have to take me with you when you go there!” Saeran’s face fell within a second.

“I knew there was a hitch somewhere” he murmured annoyed but MC was sure she detected a small, happy smile on his face as well.

Content with his work Saeyoung turned to face MC now, holding out her (terribly wrapped) gift. “And that’s yours!”

With a thankful smile she took it and impatiently ripped the already crumbled paper apart. Her eyes widened.

“A book? How lame is that?” Vanderwood asked insulted, convinced that MC deserved way better than that.

“Are you kidding?!” she exclaimed and basically shoved the book into his face. “This is ‘The Shadow Prince’! It’s simply amazing, outstanding, a blessing to all of mankind! I’ve waited for _forever_ to read that! How did you even get your hands on this? It hasn’t been published yet! I can’t believe I’m really holding this masterpiece in my hands right now, oh my god. The author is an absolute genius!” Without any restraints the words bubbled out of her, the excitement that flooded her making it impossible to talk clearly nor slowly.

“I have my ways” Saeyoung answered with a shrug, a cocky smile on his face.

Since no one was paying attention to him, Vanderwood allowed the small smile that fought to appear inside of him to show on his face. She was just too endearing, being that thrilled and impatient about a simple book that she even scanned the first few pages right now, gasping more than once at the captivating story she seemed to find unfolding in front of her. He knew he should stop the warmth from spreading through his chest but it felt too good to miss it.

With an awkward clearing of his throat Saeran didn’t only erase the smile on Vanderwood’s face, he also finally caused MC to look up from her new possession. She chuckled apologetically, put the book aside and focused on him as he spoke.

“This is from me, for you. I’m sorry, I’m not… too good with that stuff but I know how much you like your morning coffee so… I hope this will be useful to you.” Without meeting her eyes he handed her a pretty mug covered in pink and purple flowers, entirely unpacked. Maybe no one had told him that he was supposed to wrap his presents but MC didn’t care at all. It was obvious how much thought he’d put into this to make her happy and that was more than enough for her.

“I love it! Thank you so much, Saeran. I’ll think about you every time I’ll use it” she said cheerfully and squeezed his hand lightly. Once again a faint smile tugged at the corners of his lips and that maybe was the best present of them all.

Now excited herself, MC grabbed one of her packages and placed it in front of him. “It’s your turn now!” she said happily and watched him tearing the paper apart in anticipation. A soft, quiet gasp made its way over his lips as he inspected the self-written baker’s book inside his hands. Then he looked up at MC who was smiling back at him encouragingly. “I thought we could try baking next time” she explained and Saeran’s eyes began to shine.

“Sounds good. Thank you” he said quietly, his voice trembling ever so slightly.

“And mine?” Saeyoung pushed impatiently, bouncing on his knees excitedly. His brother sighed (significantly less annoyed than normally) while MC handed Seven the last remaining present. It was some kind of rolled up paper that Seven instantly began to unroll curiously.

A child-like, enthusiastic squeal fell from his mouth as he found it being some kind of map. “What is that?” he asked with huge, adventurous eyes, glance flying from the map to MC to Saeran and back again.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Saeran asked back, avoiding his brother’s eyes.

“It’s a treasure map. As soon as we’re home we’ll go on a treasure hunt with you” MC offered a real answer, ignoring Saeran’s defensive behavior. She grinned at her redhaired friend whose eyes grew even wider.

“This was her idea. I… I created the puzzles you’ll have to solve on the way” Saeran added hesitantly, risking a look at Saeyoung to capture his reaction. Which, truly, was a sight of pure delight - a bright, wavering smile and eyes that would overflow with happy tears any second.

“This is already the best gift ever” Seven breathed. “There is no way it can get any better than this.”

MC was pretty sure he would make up his mind once they would arrive at the cat cafe Saeran and her had discovered a few weeks ago but he didn’t need to know that.

It took only seconds for the boys to get completely lost in their presents. Saeran absently browsed through the recipes and Saeyoung started to study his new map, trying to figure its secrets out.

Although MC was immensely tempted to do the same, to dive right into the breathtaking world of the Shadow Prince and his unique, compelling story, she slowly stood up from the ground instead and walked towards the couch, sitting down next to Vanderwood.

“I didn’t know you would be here so it’s nothing too big but… I’m happy you’re with us and I wanted to give you something too. Merry Christmas, Grinch.” With a grin she nudged his shoulder and handed him a small box of self-made chocolates that he took quietly. But his widening eyes and slightly trembling hands gave away how touched he truly was.

“Thank you, lady. I, uh…” His eyes scanned their surroundings in a searching manner until he leaned forward, picking a flower out of the arrangement Saeran had placed on the coffee table earlier. With a charming smile he handed her a red carnation. “I won’t complain about being with you today either” he answered smoothly, causing MC to snort amusedly.

“Don’t believe I don’t see how much you truly enjoy this” she shot back as she took the flower, purposefully brushing their fingers together. Even though it didn’t only cause him but both of them to blush it was still worth it.

***

She had only left the living room for a minute. One minute. But loud screaming and clashing sounds made her go back immediately.

“COME HERE AND LET YOUR BROTHER SMOOCH YOUR FACE!” Saeyoung shouted as he chased Saeran through the entire cabin, pushing everything (and everyone) that stood in his way aside. Pillows and books got thrown to the ground and Saeran looked absolutely ready to kill his persecutor.

Arching an eyebrow MC walked up to Vanderwood and leaned against the doorframe beside him. “What’s happening over there?” she asked wonderingly, only getting a raised finger as an answer. Curiously her eyes followed the pointed direction and found a mistletoe hanging there.

Right above their heads.

While MC stared at Vanderwood speechlessly, cheeks already burning hot, he finally realized it too. Slowly he turned to face her, a roguish smirk accompanying his mischievously glistening eyes.

“I sure won’t miss such an opportunity to kiss a pretty lady” he murmured and swept her into his arms, holding her close. He gave her a short moment to react, to free herself in case she wanted to do so. But she didn’t. She stayed within his embrace, one hand placed on his broad chest and her head turned up towards him.

And then he finally leaned down, closing the distance between their lips.

His kiss was anything but innocent, yet gentler than she would have expected it to be. He was passionate but careful, staying within her inaudible but recognizable boundaries.

It was breathtaking.

Firm, warm lips pressed against hers, parting deliciously to trap her lower lip between them. He even dared to bite it ever so slightly, teasing her while his hands roamed over her back and hips.

After a few moments of letting the pleasant, tickling warmth running through her entire body MC drew back reluctantly as she remembered that they, unfortunately, weren’t the only ones in the room.

“Now _that’s_ a merry christmas according to my taste” Vanderwood said in a hushed, teasing tone, a satisfied smirk on his face.

“This happened solely because of that thing.” She pointed upwards, not once breaking eye contact with the handsome man who was still holding her close. “You’re aware of that, aren’t you?” MC was well aware of how unconvincing and weak her bicker attempt was, considering her own bright grin and heated cheeks but Vanderwood decided to play along nevertheless.

“So there’s no chance we might repeat this… _activity_ in the future?” he asked amused, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, definitely not” she answered cheekily, stepping away from him before his closeness became too tempting again.

“Ah okay, so I won’t be visiting your room tonight either?” The way he looked at her made her want to drag him up the stairs immediately.

“Not ever.”


End file.
